


Opening Night

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, adorableness, cause of his play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's opening night of Tom's play. After the show, you have your own ritual with him to help him come down from the high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> written by phantomsvixen008 and Phantom_Serenity

The play had been a huge success, and you couldn’t be any more proud of Tom if you tried. He truly had shown on that stage like the star he was. Your cheeks hurt from smiling so much as you waited for him to exit the theatre. Your man had worked his ass off tonight, and he’d brought the entire audience to their knees.

Slipping out a back entrance, Tom met up with you on the street, his entire being humming with energy. His smile matched your own as he wrapped his arms around you in one of his huge bear hugs. “So, darling, how’d I do?”

All the finest praise comes to mind, but all you can manage is to murmur “You were fantastic, as always.” He simply took your breath away. Every time he was on stage performing the Bard, it fit him as if he were born to it. Cupping his cheek, you kiss him. “Just amazing, darling.”

His smile somehow stretched even farther across his features. “I do hope you aren’t just saying that,” he laughed softly. Hailing a cab, he tucked you against him, kissing the top of your head.  
“Home then, love?”

“Yes, home,” you purr. Knowing that it’s time for the special little ritual you two have for opening night of any of Tom’s performances. As you settle in the cab, you start off the ritual by taking his hands, massaging them one at a time. He gets filled with nervous energy, and sometimes his hands are trembling blocks of ice by the time he’s done.

His sigh is one of contentment as your smaller fingers rub at the digits of his hands. His pent up energy leaves one of his long legs bouncing a bit as the cab cuts through the London night. You cherish these moments. The moments you get to see him raw, and so in love with what he does. You look over at him, smiling softly, as you kiss each of his fingertips.

He seems ready to purr with delight. The blood slowly circulating in his fingers again, those long gorgeous hands warming under your touch. You’re just finishing with them as the taxi pulls up to your home. After paying, you walk up the steps arm in arm, and you tell him “Go inside and you find the wine and glasses. I’ll set up.” His quick smile shows he is very ready for what’s coming.

As he heads into the kitchen for wine and glasses, you head up the stairs. In the bedroom, you begin lighting candles, giving the room a warm, soft glow. Padding into the bathroom you pull out massage oil, and bath salts. Calling down the stairs you ask, “Massage or bath?”

There’s a bit of self consciousness as he answers “Bath first and then massage?” He’s so considerate of others, it seems foreign to him for someone to be ready to take care of him. “Absolutely, sweetie,” you call back. Setting the massage oil on the bedside table, you go in and start the bath. As you add the salts, gentle aromas of lavender and peppermint fill the air.

As you regulate the temperature of the water, you toe off your shoes. It feels so nice to be home, and to be able to take care of this man. You look up with a smile as he walks in, a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hand. “The tub awaits m’lord,” you grin up at him, standing as you take the glasses from him.

He sets the bottle and glasses down and holds his arms open to you. As you embrace him, you can still feel the energy vibrating through him. “Thank you darling,” he whispers gently. You begin helping each other slowly strip down, clothes falling away easily. Tom pours the wine for you both as you turn off the faucet and start up the jets. When you both slide into the hot water, his moan and your sigh blend together.

The water is perfect against your skin. Not too hot, not too cool. “Tom darling, you really were completely brilliant tonight. You make me so incredibly proud.” Your words are whispered, but the way his body slowly relaxes tells you that he heard you.

You feel a hum of appreciation vibrate through him. Turning to face him, you start to pepper kisses over his face and down his neck. “Absolutely amazing, baby,” you whisper. “It’s amazing how you come alive onstage.” As you’re talking, you scoop a bit of warm water in your hands and rub it through his hair, rinsing away some of the styling product they had used. You add a bit of pressure, just enough to massage his scalp and get a moan of appreciation.

He is putty in your hands as you continue to massage his scalp. His eyes close, and his mouth falls open a bit, allowing his soft moans to slip from his lips. He’s so beautiful like this.  
Slowly you let your fingers slip from his scalp, dancing slowly down his cheeks, tracing his jawline, finally coming to rest at his shoulders. You scoop more water up, letting it cascade down his chest. The warm water and the bath salts are so relaxing. Coupled with the serene look on your lovers face, you can’t help but to smile.

“I love you,” he whispers softly, his lips curving into a smile. Gently you kiss his cheek, repeating his words of love. It’s like you can see wisps of energy and nerves escaping him. Now the smile on his face, the relaxation so evident in his body, it all causes even greater joy. You begin lathering up body wash to gently rub over his body, another content moan coming from him to let you know you’re doing good work.

This ritual has become like second nature to you. Rinsing the soap from his body, you smile as the tension continues to drain from his frame. He’s soon a nearly boneless mass as you make sure he’s completely clean. Your fingers dance along his skin as his head gently falls back to rest against the back of the tub.

You wait until the water has gone almost cool before you murmur “Come on, baby, step two.” Helping him out, you wrap a towel around his hips first before securing one on your own body. You hand him his almost empty wine glass and point him to the bedroom. His gait shows how completely relaxed and happy he is.

Lazily he lays down on his stomach as you reach for your bottle of massage oil. Straddling his hips you pour some into your hands, rubbing them together to warm it. Starting at his shoulders you begin working on the knots there. The only sounds he manages are sighs and grunts.

Familiarizing yourself with Tom’s body again is always a joy. Getting to pamper him like this is something special. He very rarely takes for himself. When you press on a particular knot he groans loudly, muttering “Right there.” You oblige, giving enough pressure to try and break up that knot of muscle.

Tom buries his face in the pillow, groaning as the knot slowly begins to loosen. You work your way down his body, thumbs rubbing out in ever increasing circles at the small of his back. You can’t stop yourself from leaning down and brushing a soft kiss against his shoulder blade.

A tiny shudder ripples through his muscles as that last knot releases. His sigh of pleasure is deep and telling. “Oh love,” he purrs, “You are fantastic.” You hum in reply as you slowly halt rubbing him. Now he’s completely relaxed physically, it’s time for step three, the step that will relax him mentally and emotionally.

“Roll over,” your voice is still quiet as you move off of him. Once he’s moved, you straddle him again, leaning down to kiss his lips. Your kisses trail from his lips, to his cheek, and down his jaw. Teasing nips are left at the pulse point on his neck, before returning once more to his lips.

As your lips move together, his arms lazily come around your body. He knows you’ll be in control, but he can’t help touching you, holding you. You know it’s part of what helps him. As you rock your hips against his, he groans low in his chest and murmurs a soft “Please.” Of course you can’t refuse him. Sighing in pleasure, you lift and let him ease into your waiting heat.

You rock against him slowly. This coupling more about showing love than some of your other frantic activities. Your lips continue to devour each others, soft moans slipping from between you. He feels you perfectly, stretching you to your capacity. His strong arms hold you tightly as you can feel the intensity of the moment surrounding you.

Everything feels intensified as you move together. With a whimper you move to bury your face in the crook of his neck, sucking gently on his pulse point. He begins murmuring more words of love and devotion. This man will never stop telling you of his affection. His voice, so low and sinful, causes the knot of arousal to tighten, making you clench around him. Moaning into his neck, you warn him of your impending release.

His hips roll up into yours, his pace increasing ever so slightly. “Cum for me, my love. I’m so very close,” he purrs. His voice is like the richest velvet, and it causes a rush of heat across your skin. His hands slide down your skin igniting each nerve ending. Suddenly, your eyes roll back in your head, and your teeth nip his skin as your release claims you. Leaving you clenching around his hard shaft and panting.

As you keen over him Tom bucks up into you, moaning as he spills into you. Chanting your name as he cums. Your bodies seem to melt together as the final spasms of release wash over you. He claims your lips once more as your hearts slow, and you relax over him.

He holds you close, fingertips still dancing across your skin. Your find yourself kissing his neck, tasting his skin. “How did I get so lucky to fall in love with a goddess, and for that goddess to love me in return?,” he murmured, his words soft and lazy.

You shake you head quickly. “You have it all wrong, baby,” you murmur. “I’m the one who’s lucky enough to be married to the most wonderful man in existence.” You would say more, but, looking up at him, you see his eyes drooping shut. As you kiss him once more, you reach for the blankets, covering your loose bodies. “Sleep, lover,” you hum, “Sleep now.”


End file.
